


Deineslayer Smut

by internal_insulated



Series: Da Amazin OT Smut [1]
Category: Da Amazin OT Advenchr
Genre: M/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internal_insulated/pseuds/internal_insulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lite is bored with the Off-Topic forums in the Summer, and decides to start a relationship. The first person he tries is Deine, an OTer. However, it didn’t go the way relationships usually go…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deineslayer Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToasterApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ToasterApocalypse).



> eyy tostr
> 
> i hop u get sooo pisd of u bgi fookign fgt xddd
> 
> dis iss alsoo teribelly writen xdddd
> 
> (no seriously this smut is stupid)

Lite sat on his couch, looking at the window. Nothing had happened in the past month. Sure, maybe he actually got 4chan to raid tOLP was exciting, and the fact that InfoTeddy got ~~banned from tOLP for a couple days~~ pwned was awesome. But somehow, OT still felt like it was a bit… slow.

“Summer OT is like Windows,” sighed Lite. “It’s so slow.”

The Satanic deer got up and checked his computer for any new posts on the forum. He sighed, there weren’t any new posts. It would usually be active. He went over and opened the door, and stepped outside into the white void outside.

“What do?” he thought. He looked around for any other OTers. At last, he decided to head to Deine’s house. As he walked over there, he thought about how OT changed in the past year or so.

When he arrived, he ~~k~~ no ~~c~~ k ~~e~~ d on Deine’s door, which opened quickly.

“What the fuck do you want?” said Deine, holding the door open.

“Oh, hrey. Uh, listen Deine, I want to confess something to you…,” answered Lite.

“What is it?”

“I love you a fucking lot,” said Lite. And with that, he hugged Deine and pinned him to the floor. The door closed behind them.

“Whoa, what the fuck, dude? I thought you weren’t homosexual!” said a very surprised Deine.

“I’m not”, answered Lite, who was smiling cheerfully. “I’m _bi_ sexual.”

Deine hugged Lite back and smiled. “I’m bisexual, too”

“Deine?” said Lite.

“Yes?” asked Deine.

“Would you mind if I… took your pants off?”

“Err… no, not at all.” Deine blushed.

Lite got off Deine and starting removing Deine’s pants, blushing as well.”

As his dick was being exposed, Deine remarked, “This is kind of awkward…”

“Heheh…” Lite looked down and saw Deine had an erection already.

“Oh, just ignore it and start sucking already…” pleaded Deine.

Lite went down, and started by licking the head of the penis, before slowly putting the shaft of it in his mouth. Deine moaned heavily.

“Aah… softer, please…

The Satanic deer sucked the white dick softly. “Aaahh… thanks…,” moaned out Deine.

Deine kept on moaning for a while, but it wasn’t long before Deine said, “Lite, I’m going to cum!”

Deine relaxed for a bit. “Lite…”

“Yes?” Lite looked up

Deine stretched his arms out and closed his eyes. “That was good…”

“I agree…”

Deine sat up. “Well, what do?”

Lite grinned. “How about I do some little… _magic_ for you?”

Deine was confused. “Magic? What the fuck are you talking about, Lite?”

Lite took off his pants. “You know what I’m talking about…”

“…No, I don’t.”

Lite smirked. “Then turn around…”

Deine was a bit worried, but he still obeyed, flipping himself so that he laid on his belly.

Lite then proceeded to insert his own dick into’s Deine’s asshole, with ease. “Wow, that was rly ez,” he thought. They both moaned softly.

“Aaaahhh… this is… I don’t know…” moaned out Lite.

Then he suddenly retracted. “Why’d you stop?” asked Deine.

Lite pulled out a gun and shot his legz

“BECAUZ ~~pllot twsit~~ UR SUC A BGI FUCKIGN FARGITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT”

~~deine will respawn cdunt worry~~

**Author's Note:**

> tostr, alsso pls hav tlopp mak a dsaoa


End file.
